guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chahbek Village (mission)
Objectives Koss must be in your party. Save Chahbek Village: *Destroy the corsairs occupying the village. *Sink the corsair ship on the north side of the village. *Sink the corsair ship on the south side of the village. *'BONUS:' Keep as many Sunspear Recruits alive as possible. Rewards Walkthrough Primary Kill all of the foes to complete the mission. The corsairs on land can be killed directly. Use a barrel of oil to destroy each ship. To do this, click on one of the barrels of fire oil to pick it up, then click on a catapult firing lever to load the oil. Click on it again to launch the oil, which will destroy a ship and all corsairs aboard. Kormir is level 20, and along with the recruits will allow the party to roll over all opposition. However, toward the north end, when you approach the group of seven corsairs, Kormir will say to wait for them to move apart. If you do, they will split into four separate groups for easy pulling. There is a single Boss, Midshipman Bennis, on the west side. Bonus The bonus is to keep all three Sunspear Recruits that accompany you alive. This is easy to do so long as you don't try to get one of the recruits killed. Hard mode When Kormir says to wait for mobs to spread out toward the north area of the mission, it is prudent to back off and let them do so. This makes it easy to pull two mobs at a time rather than seven. Creatures NPCs * 20 Kormir * / 2 (20) Sunspear Recruits Monsters *Corsairs: ** 1 (22) Corsair Buccaneer ** 0 (22) Corsair ** 0 (22) Corsair Spotter ** 1 (22) Corsair Healer ** 0 (22) Corsair Mage Bosses * 4 (26) Midshipman Bennis Dialogues Inside the mission Kormir: They've overwhelmed the catapult crews! We must clear a path and retake those catapults to have any hope of sinking those ships! Kormir: We have to focus our fire for maximum effect! , I want you to call targets for the others! Kormir: There are too many corsair patrols to the north. We'll need to approach the catapults from the south. I'll ping your Compass to indicate the proper direction. Koss: How in the name of Balthazar did you do that? Kormir: Just left-click on the Compass to ping that spot or click and hold while moving the mouse to draw on it. Kormir: Blast! We need ammunition to arm these catapults. , Koss! Go find something we can use to destroy these ships. Quickly! Koss: We might be able to use the barrels of fire oil I saw over by the gate, west of the catapults! Kormir: That fire oil is heavy. You won't be able to do much besides carry it. And remember, we need enough to arm both catapults. Kormir: Left click on the barrels of fire oil to pick one up. Kormir: Now take the fire oil back to the catapults. If you need to drop it for any reason, click the Drop Item button. Kormir: Arm the catapults by clicking on the firing lever while carrying the fire oil, then click on the lever again to fire the catapult! Kormir: That corsair over there looks like one of their leaders. You can tell by the glowing aura of power surrounding him. : Defeating him will raise our spirits, giving us a Morale Boost. Koss: And a Morale Boost will recharge all of our skills, including Resurrection Signets. Kormir: Enemies sometimes patrol the areas around them. When you encounter a large group like this, be patient! Some of the enemies may go out on patrol, leaving the rest vulnerable to attack! Ending cutscene Koss: Yes! Take that, you corsair dogs! And don't come back! Kormir: You've done well. Koss: You can count on me! On us, I mean! On both of us! : These corsair raids have gotten worse of late. Kormir: They have, and it is a matter of concern for the Sunspears. Kormir: Continue your training. We shall speak again of this, at the Sunspear Great Hall. : Of course. Kormir: And always remember: you never fight alone. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Churrhir Fields *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Primary Training Notes *If you are a Tyrian or Canthan character, you must speak to Historian Laharo in Churrhir Fields (at entrance to Chahbek Village) to gain access to the city. *If you bring a corpse teleportation skill such as Necrotic Traversal, it is possible to get onto the boat by killing a corsair prior to blowing the ship up. (Details on talk page) *No Corsair except the Boss regains health over time. Category:Nightfall missions Category:Istan